


of chairs and tookas

by Ro29



Series: Messing around in the Soft Wars Sandbox [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-OVD, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, The Tooka Rules The House, and she knows it XD, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: “Is there a reason you’re on the floor?” He asks, bemused, and Neyo’s sigh is full-bodied and desolate as his pout grows deeper.
Relationships: CC-8826 | Neyo/CT-0292 | Vaughn
Series: Messing around in the Soft Wars Sandbox [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937752
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	of chairs and tookas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts), [SailorSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/gifts).



> An incredibly belated birthday gift lmao. Sorry sol!! school was a thing and then a dif project consumed me XD but!! Tada~
> 
> Thank you to the ever lovey Projie for letting me mess in her sandbox and for the absolute darling that is Enentee!

Vaughn blinks once, twice, from the doorway of the living room, caf in hand as he stares.

Neyo pouts back, sips at his caf with a _‘harumph’_.

From the _ground_ , because that’s where Neyo’s sitting. As opposed to his recliner or one of the other chairs Vaughn _knows_ they have in the house seeing as they use them. _Daily_. There’s even one nearby the spot Neyo’s claimed on the floor.

“Is there a reason you’re on the floor?” He asks, bemused, and Neyo’s sigh is full-bodied and desolate as his pout grows deeper.

Vague grumbling into caf occurs, just quiet enough that Vaughn can’t make it out and he smiles, fond.

“What was that?” he prods, amused and not quite awake enough to bother even trying to hide it.

Neyo huffs, sulking, and stays silent for another beat.

Vaughn waits. Makes his way into the room, and to one of the _many_ chairs available for sitting down in. _Good_ chairs too thank you very much.

Neyo wilts, “She beat me to the recliner.” Vaughn blinks, turns and, sure enough, Enentee sits perched ever so regally in the ever so coveted spot. Vaughn stares, Enentee stares back, blinks lazily at him before deeming him unworthy of her time with a huff and turning her head away and back to Neyo. Purrs at the mournful look Neyo keeps giving the chair.

There is, Vaughn smiles, a resemblance there.

Fond exasperation bubbling up and out of his chest, he laughs, “Your tooka stole your chair?”

Neyo squints up at him, straightens his spine in indignation, “Not my tooka!”

Vaughn manages to stop himself from snorting, can’t help the exasperated, “Of course not.”

Neyo narrows his eyes in suspicion and Vaughn glitters innocence until he subsides with a grumble.

He curls in his own chair, comfy, with caf in hand as Neyo continues his moping.

“You do know that you can just move her yes?”

The _look_ Neyo gives him says precisely what he thinks of that, and Enentee picks her head up off her paws to slide Vaughn a glare. He sighs.

Fickle the tooka ruler is, and ever so picky over her affections, yet so very thorough in her grudge-holding. He’ll be denied pets for a while at this rate. Disheartening.

Neyo huffs at almost the exact same time Enentee sniffs in affront. “I can’t just _move_ her,” he stresses, “she got there _first_. And she’s _comfortable_ now.” Enentee buries her head under her paw and lets loose a pointed rumbling of purrs.

Neyo’s sulk increases even as his glare softens, and he gestures at the display to get his point across.

_Clearly_ not his tooka, Vaughn thinks, _obviously_ she’s someone _else’s_ tooka who just so happens to rule the house with a furry paw and judgmental gaze.

“I do feel the need to remind you that picking her up wouldn’t actually disturb her all that much.”

Neyo raises an eyebrow and Vaughn sighs, looks at the picture Enentee makes, curled up and adorable, paw over her face and eyes closed.

‘ _Yes, actually_ ,’ it says, ‘ _to move even a centimeter would ruin the entire day. This is the only thing to bring joy in the galaxy, why would you want to disturb that?’_

Vaughn nods, “Alright, you have a point.”

Neyo nods, satisfied, and then promptly goes right back to sulking. A sad picture, sat on the ground as he is with his cooling caf and the mourning look of one who knows they will never get their chair back.

Vaughn giggles and sneaks a holo of it all, so very fond.

* * *

There is, Vaughn notes as he walks in, one more recliner in their living room than there was before he left this morning.

Enentee chirps happily from her spot in one of them and Neyo scritches under her chin as demanded.

Not his tooka, Vaughn thinks with amusement, but _someone_ both bought and shuffled a second recliner into the house. Went so far as to rearrange the whole of the living room to fit it in all so the tooka could have her own recliner. And it certainly wasn’t _Vaughn_.

“There is something to be said about spoiling your tooka.” Vaughn observes and Neyo snips back, “Not my tooka.” automatically.

“She’s not spoiled,“ Neyo continues blithely, gently petting the tooka that isn’t his as she purrs on the recliner bought specifically for her.

Vaughn hums vague acknowledgment of the defense and pointedly doesn’t agree.

Neyo ignores it with the art of a man wrapped thoroughly around the paw of the tooka purring happily under his gentle hands, smile soft.

Vaughn grins, laughter bright as he leans against the wall and watches. “Got tired of her stealing your chair all the time then?”

Neyo wrinkles his nose, “More of the sitting on the floor part.”

Vaughn raises an eyebrow, “We _do_ have other chairs in the house.”

“But they weren’t the recliner,” Neyo explains, grinning, “and it was _vital_ that I make a point to her.”

Vaughn looks at where Enentee lays, head rested on her paw and content in the recliner, and then to the other recliner, giggles with delight. “And how did that work?”

Neyo ‘ _harumphs_ ’ and doesn’t deign to answer the question, head held up without a hint of shame.

Vaughn grins brightly and sneaks a kiss as he breezes through the living room to the kitchen.

(Later, Neyo sits in his recliner, flips through a datapad as Vaughn finishes up the email with another concept and Enentee lays content in her recliner, purrs rumbling through the room softly.

Enentee sits ups, just as Vaughn sends the email, stretches out and jumps down from the chair with a _mrow_ , tail swishing behind her as she pads her way over to Neyo.

Vaughn looks between them, lips curling up into a grin as she sits in front of Neyo, looking up at him expectedly.

Neyo sets the datapad down, looks at her with an eyebrow raised.

She blinks, chirps up at him, rubs her head against his leg, and then sits back again, eyes expectant.

Neyo, predictably, lasts less than a minute.

He sighs, stands, and makes his way to the abandoned recliner like the weight of the galaxy rests on his shoulders alone. Enentee purrs and gets herself comfy in the warm space left behind.

Vaughn _cackles_.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me other places I have a [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and a [fandom tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)


End file.
